Solo
by Dreamsofiron
Summary: He's back!
1. Chapter 1

HOLY BALLS

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO


	2. Chapter 2

HE IS BACK YOU GAIZ

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO

SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO SOLO


End file.
